moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker IFV
United States |baseunit = |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |eliteability = |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 250 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = 1 |amphibious = |techlvl = 2 |cost = $600 |time = 0:24 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 8 |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = IFV combos |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Low passenger survivability rate |margin = }} The Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle (shortened as Stryker IFV) is a versatile multipurpose combat support vehicle used by the United States. The IFV weapon configuration depends on the loaded infantry. Description The Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle is the newest development in multipurpose support vehicles. It comes equipped with standard light anti-armor missiles capable of taking down enemy aircraft with great ease and accuracy - even while on the move. Its great speed, the highest among its peers, allows it to effectively perform hit and run tactics. The Stryker is also light enough to be deployed via the 'Bloodhounds' support power as well, making it a versatile attack unit that can rapidly reinforce US forces wherever it is needed. But the Stryker's greatest strength lies in its ability to adapt to almost any situation presented to an Allied commander. This vehicle houses a complex weapons system which allows any infantry that enters it to integrate their weapon into the turret of the Stryker. This allows the IFV to quickly be equipped to handle almost any problem efficiently. Since Tanya is the only Allied heroine that can enter an IFV, the Stryker will gain a powerful Mercury laser cannon when she enters the vehicle. Overview The Stryker IFV serves as the jack-of-all-trades unit for the United States. Available at Tier 1, it functions as a troop-carrying vehicle and at the same time, an anti-aircraft light vehicle of the US ground forces. Compared to the equivalents of other subfactions (Archon AMC and Tsurugi Powersuit), it trades armor for speed, making it very useful for harassment tactics and rapid response. Uniquely designed as a multipurpose combat support unit, the Stryker is extremely versatile and capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Loading an Engineer converts the IFV into a mobile repair vehicle, enabling quick field repairs and effectively counters Terror Drones. Multiple Engineer-loaded IFVs can stack their repair effects, restoring the health of friendly vehicles with incredible speed, allowing the unit-under-repair to withstand huge amounts of damage. Note that it cannot repair aircraft, unlike Tech Machine Shops which can auto repair. If the commander has the prudence to put Tanya in a Stryker IFV, the result is nothing less than destructive. A Tanya IFV packs huge range and incredible area damage versus infantry, with respectable against armor as well, into one neat package. This combo is practically a must-have against any player using mass infantry, as it can be used to kite opponents incessantly. Other useful combinations include Siege Cadres and Riot Troopers, as the extra mobility the Stryker grants them allows one to pick off enemy buildings, garrisoned buildings or infantry easily. Configurations Assessment Quotes The Stryker IFV uses the voiceset of the IFV in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Transformer panels in order. * We can make adjustments. * Need a conversion? * Tools of the trade. * Everything's made to fit. * IFV ready. When ordered to move * On the go. * Made for speed * Runnin' smooth. * Watch my dust. * Fast and light. * Yup. When ordered to attack * Takin' 'em down! * Of course. * Hittin' 'em hard! * We've got it! * It's a sure shot! When ordered to repair * We can make adjustments. * Tools of the trade. Gallery File:StrykerTanya.png|A Stryker IFV with a Mercury Satellite Targeter, which is no longer possible as of version 3.3.3 as all Heroes now use their own unique weapons instead of the mercury uplink. Trivia * The Stryker IFV's design is based off the real life M1126 Stryker Interim Armored Vehicle used by the U.S. Marine Corps.https://ppmforums.com/viewtopic.php?p=330633#330633 * Azri_Apoc is credited as the voxel artist for Stryker IFV. See also * Archon AMC * Tsurugi References Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:United States